


The person I love

by Michael91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fights, Graphic Description of Corpses, I think it's Angst and Tragedy, Kwami Swap, Tragedy, but I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael91/pseuds/Michael91
Summary: Is it a policeman, firefighter, soldier or superhero, they have to remember that everyday they go out to serve and protect, to make the world a better place, they may not come back home.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The person I love

**Author's Note:**

> So! READ THE TAGS! Yeah jokes on me cause I NEVER read the tags, or just read them but they never stop me. It's not too graphic but I know it may be triggering for some people. Umm, enjoy?

The fight with akuma AND amok at the same time is never an easy one. Especially when you’re on top of the skyscraper and your partner is down, unconscious.

It was such a good day. Adrien talked to Nino about his DJ party next week, Alya was showing everyone her new interview with Mister Bug and Marinette managed to earn some money from commission, probably after the restless night.

Everything was fine until Lila got in the classroom and shoved everyone in the face a magazine where she and Adrien were posing together. Like it was a great achievement, like they very close friends or even a couple. Disgusting thoughts. Right before the first lesson started, there was a loud bang a few streets from the school and their akuma alarms went off.

When they met at the rooftop, Lady Noire was really pissed at Hawkmoth, the attack happened right before her test and Adrien could fully agree, he had one in a few minutes too. They skipped the last patrol to have some time for the private things such as studying and now it all went for nothing. After wishing each other good night, their only interaction was an exchange of cat memes yesterday during classes. Simple things like that was usually what made their days.

She’s been lacking sleep. It was obvious, she was a student, a superhero and a very selfless person, she would never take care of herself if there was someone in need. Others always came first. He could only do so much when she came to his house to play games or sleep off at the couch because ‘it’s quite and just something different than my room’. Not that he was any better but he at least remembered about the meals.

Their g’morning chit chat got interrupted when a man with the big, mechanical arms landed in front of them leaving a little crater in the roof. After a few dodges and running around the place while trying to form a plan, the moved to the tall office building. On top of it, there was a sentimonster shooting at them with a school supplies.

They got a closer look when, it became clear why those rulers and glue tubs had such a long range. The sentimonster was a walking pencil case, yes, the damn pencil case that dodges the attacks and throws sharp as hell pencils at them.

They both were distracted during the fight. They couldn’t let themselves get distracted. Mayura’s creatures get weirder and weirder. More dangerous too.

The rooftop was rather big. With some devices, probably air conditioning, but also a photography stuff. There was a photoshop here when the attack happened, unfortunately for heroes, the view from the top is truly breathtaking. All civilians were evacuated but when Noire was protecting the last one on their way out, she got hit with a huge rubber gum so she’s only knocked out, not dead. Her little body lays next the emergency exit, unconscious and it only gives Mister Bug more strength to fight. Fight for the Paris and for her.

Mister Bug dodged another burst of pens when akuma vaulted to him and striked a hit after hit on his block.

The man, some reckless idiot who got fired over even more idiotic thing. Why were this people so dumb? They get transformed into a deadly creatures. The beings they have to fight almost every day. So many people probably lost their jobs that day but of course he must have-

He probably has a family, maybe an ill kid, maybe he’s in debt, maybe he couldn’t afford loosing the job. The sadness, the anger, the helplessness. It’s a big problem and can get overwhelming, he doesn’t know what to do, he may not have anyone to help him with it. So the akumisation was even a tempting offer. Mister Bug really can’t blame him. He can’t blame anyone who got akumatised, only Hawk Moth.

The fight continued as three figures danced on the rooftop. The choreography of punches, kicks, flips and vaults would embarrass more than one dance team. After a few exhausting minutes, Mister Bug hid behind one of the vent pipes and summoned his lucky charm which turned out to be a ballistic shield. He loved when Tikki gave him something obvious. Spotted hero set himself behind the shield to be covered from suppressing fire of the _sharpshooter_ (cause you know, pencils are sharp, no? Okay, it’s not a time for puns, he’s the last man standing, he can’t fail). Holding the shield with one hand, Mister Bug used his yoyo to tie up the sentimonster. Unfortunately, _Exoskeleton_ wanted to pull the string so it was either drop his end of the weapon or let the creature untangle. He chose the first option. When the pressure on the line from his end stopped, akuma dropped the yoyo leaving his ‘partner’ in crime tied up and rushed straight on spotted hero.

Blow after blow, Mister Bug stood bravely but it was too much. The inhuman strength of the akumatised victim forced him to take steps back next to the photoshoot equipment until he was standing on the edge of a tall skyscraper. When hero saw his shield is about to break, he regained all his power to push back against the aggressor, sadly loosing his last weapon when the read and black lucky charm broke in two.

Lady Noire opened her eyes and looks left and right, still dazed about what happened. She was in a fight, she evacuated the civilians. Akuma. Sentimonster. Her partner was fighting them alone. Raising from the ground, she saw the amok creature incapacitated but then a loud roar resounded in air.

Exoskeleton took one of the folding chairs and in fast swing, hit Mister Bug in the side of the head causing him to stagger and back off closer to the edge.

His vision got blurry and the only thing in his head is head is a quiet call. _-ter Bug! Bug!!_ Lady Noire crawls to him but she’s too far away. The time almost stops and those seconds last eternity. When his body leans over the edge, there’s only a one, loud scream.

“NO!”

Adrien falls from the very top of a skyscraper without his yoyo, dazed and disoriented, his body slowly dives down and down, the top getting farther and farther when he-

…

…

…

He fell.

His yoyo is here.

His lucky charm used.

_He fell. He’s gone. It’s over. She’s alone. He’s not zipping back. He can’t zip back. He’s de-_

He can’t be.

Mere seconds after his fall she gets up on her limbs and tries to run on all four, then stands up and continue to run.

He can’t-

Noire jumps next to the akuma and from the building, sliding on a wall, slowing with her baton when she lands on the ground-

No.

No it can’t.

It can’t be real.

He’s d ~~E~~ _a_ **D**.

The wet stain. The wet, bloody stain he’s- he’s splattered. On a pavement. She doesn’t know what’s going on. She throws up. everywhere, around, there are part- she’s still throwing up.

Lifeless, crushed bones, so much blood. The body. His body. _Crushed._

The suit would probably hold him in one piece but he detransformed. Five minutes from summoning the lucky charm expired somewhen during the fall he-

Now he’s here, bent and wet from blood and his head-

it’s over

She’s crying, she can’t move, she doesn’t know what’s happening.

It’s not over. Fix it, make it right, _cure it_.

Earrings, she’s got the earrings, they are lying on the ground far away from each other tossed in two directions when his head-

She can’t move. The earrings are here, right in front of her but she can’t take them. She’s paralyzed. There’s nothing left in her stomach but she still wants to throw up.

Sobs, sobs and people, so many people, gathering on a safe distance. She’s crying.

Fix it.

Noire drops on the knees, crying, sobbing, ~~screaming~~ whining as loud as she can between the sobs. Cat themed hero takes the earrings that only a few moments earlier were still on her partner. Her alive, not splattered, not crushed, not pierced by his own bones-

She has to fix it.

She can’t move. How to move when your best friend, the love of your life just …died?

Sob after sob, she gets up and lifts herself on a staff until she reaches the rooftop, the very edge he fe-

Lucky charm, there’s the shield, broken in two. Like their team has been broken in two. Like she’s broken because she’s nothing without him. Because she _love ~~s~~ ed _him. Noire wants to take lucky charm but there’s the pain in her arm. And chest. And legs. She’s been hit. By a sentimonster. Pens, pencils and scissors settle in her flesh but she’s not dead. She can still fix this.

Akuma stands in front of her with purple, butterfly mask on his face.

“You could have just handed me the miraculous and none of this would happen”

“Please let me save _*sob*_ him, he di-ed during the fight _*sob*_ the cure will save him please…” Noire begs between the sobs but Exosceleton stands tall separating bleeding hero from the rest of spotted shield.  
“I’ll give you the miraculo _*sob*_ just please…”

After a long sigh, Hawkmoth speaks through akuma in a clearly disappointed voice. “Did you let me save person I love? No. _Then why would I let you do it?”_

Bleeding Noire managed to get remnants of her strength to get up, try take the charm and throw it. Just a few movements and he’s alive again.

As soon as she stood up, akuma punched her so hard she didn’t get up again.

**Author's Note:**

> ┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)  
> Just in case someone flipped it.  
> They flipped but not the tables hehe  
> 


End file.
